Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 089
The Darkness Within, known as Hell Kaiser vs. Darkness Fubuki in the Japanese version, is the eighty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary After losing the "Underworld Deck" to Zane Truesdale, Chancellor Sheppard calls Atticus Rhodes back to Duel Academy. With Zane acting so unlike his usual self, Sheppard has reason to believe that Zane is being controlled by an evil power, and asks Atticus to duel him, in hopes that he will be able to free Zane from his dark feelings. Atticus duels Zane with Nightshroud's Red-Eyes Deck, to show Zane how he, Atticus, had accepted the fact that a Dark path is a terrible one to be taken by a respectable duelist. However, shortly after Atticus summons "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", Nightshroud resurfaces. Featured Duel Atticus' turn *Summons "Red-Eyes B. Chick" (800 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates the effect of "Red-Eyes B. Chick", sending it to the Graveyard to summon his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) from his hand, in Attack Position. *Activates "Inferno Fire Blast": since Atticus controls "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", its signature Spell deals damage to Zane equal to "Red-Eyes B. Dragon's" original ATK (Zane: 1600 LP), at the cost of being unable to attack with "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". *To end his turn, Atticus sets a card. Zane's turn *Summons "Cyberdark Horn" in Attack Position (800 ATK / 800 DEF). *Activates "Cyberdark Horn's" effect: when it is Normal Summoned, Zane can equip it with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from either player's Graveyard. *"Cyberdark Horn" will then gain ATK equal to that of the equipped monster. *He equips "Red-Eyes B. Chick" to his "Horn", giving it 800 extra ATK. ("Cyberdark Horn's" ATK: 1600) *Zane also explains that his "Cyberdark Horn" has a Piercing effect before equipping "Megamorph" to his new monster. *Since his Life Points are lower than his opponent's, he can double the original ATK of his equipped monster. ("Cyberdark Horn's" ATK: 2400) *Even though "Cyberdark Horn's" ATK is now equal to that of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", Zane attacks with it, because if "Cyberdark Horn" would be destroyed in battle, its equipped Dragon can be destroyed instead to prevent its own destruction. *However, Atticus activates "Negate Attack", which cancels "Cyberdark Horn's" attack and forces Zane to end his Battle Phase. *Zane sets a card. Atticus' turn *By tributing his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", Atticus meets the summoning conditions for "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) and summons it from his hand in Attack Position. *"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" gains 300 extra ATK for every Dragon in Atticus's Graveyard, and there is currently 1—his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 2700) *Attacks "Cyberdark Horn" with "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Zane: 1300 LP), but "Cyberdark Horn" saves itself from destruction, as the equipped "Red-Eyes B. Chick" is destroyed instead. *However, with "Red-Eyes B. Chick", another Dragon, back in Atticus's Graveyard, his "Darkness Dragon" gets another 300 ATK ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 3000). *During the End Phase, Atticus activates "Super Rejuvenation", allowing him to draw a card for every Dragon that was discarded or tributed in the last turn. *Since he had tributed his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" for "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", he can draw 1 card. Zane's turn *Switches his "Cyberdark Horn" to Defense Position. *Summons "Cyberdark Edge" (800 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Cyberdark Edge's" effect: Like his "Cyberdark Horn", when "Cyberdark Edge" is Normal Summoned, Zane can equip it with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from either player's Graveyard. *"Cyberdark Edge" will then gain ATK equal to that of the equipped monster. *He recaptures "Red-Eyes B. Chick" and equips it to "Cyberdark Edge", giving it 800 extra ATK. ("Cyberdark Edge's" ATK: 1600) *Also, since "Red-Eyes B. Chick" is out of Atticus's Graveyard again, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" loses 300 ATK. ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 2700) *Attacks Atticus directly with "Cyberdark Edge" by halving his monster's ATK. (Atticus: 3200 LP) *Sets a card. Atticus' turn *Activates "Dragon Heart". *At the cost of not Normal Summoning or setting another monster, Atticus sends 3 Dragons from his Deck to his Graveyard. *Now, a Dragon-Type monster he controls can gain 1000 ATK, and he targets his "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 3700). *Furthermore, 3 more Dragons ("Troop Dragon", "Mirage Dragon", and "Attachment Dragon") are in Atticus's Graveyard, so his "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" gains 900 more ATK. ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 4600) *Attacks Zane's "Cyberdark Edge" with "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", but Zane activates "Power Wall". *Now, by sending 1 card from his Deck to his Graveyard, he can reduce the Battle Damage he is about to take by 100 points for every card sent. *He sends 30 cards to his Graveyard from his Deck—leaving only 3 left—so he takes no Battle Damage, since he was about to lose 3000 Life Points. *Furthermore, since "Cyberdark Edge" was about to be destroyed in battle, it let its equipped "Red-Eyes B. Chick" be destroyed instead. *But now, with "Red-Eyes B. Chick" back in Atticus's Graveyard, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK becomes 4900. *At this point, Nightshroud resurfaces and possesses Atticus again, and he activates "Dragon's Gunfire". *Now he can choose 1 of 2 effects: Inflict 800 points of damage to Zane, or destroy 1 of Zane's monsters if it has 800 DEF or less. *He chooses the second effect, and destroys "Cyberdark Edge". *However, during the End Phase of Nightshroud's turn, the effects of "Dragon Heart" wear off, and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" loses its 1000 ATK boost from its effect. ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 3900) Zane's turn *Activates "Call of the Haunted": Now, he can Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *He re-summons his "Cyberdark Edge" (800 ATK / 800 DEF). *Then, he summons "Cyberdark Keel" (800 ATK / 800 DEF), also in Attack Position. *Activates "Polymerization", which enables his 3 Cyberdark monsters to fuse into "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Unlike the original "Cyberdark" monsters, when "Cyberdark Dragon" is summoned, Zane can equip any Dragon-Type monster from either player's Graveyard to it. Then, "Cyberdark Dragon" will gain ATK equal to that of the equipped monster. *He equips "Cyberdark Dragon" with Nightshroud's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and brings its ATK to 3400, while draining Nightshroud's "Darkness Dragon" of 300 ATK ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 3600). *"Cyberdark Dragon" has one more effect: Its ATK can increase further, by 100 for every card in Zane's Graveyard, and there are 37. ("Cyberdark Dragon's ATK: 7100) *Attacks with "Cyberdark Dragon" and destroys Nightshroud's "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Atticus: 0 LP). *Zane wins. Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, the non-Fusion "Cyberdark" monsters can only equip themselves with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. 2. In the TCG/OCG "Cyberdark Dragon" can only equip itself with a Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. 3. In the TCG/OCG "Cyberdark Dragon" can only gain ATK for monsters in your Graveyard, not Spells and Traps.